10kdawnsfandomcom-20200214-history
White Canvas
White Canvas was a 10,000 Dawns Christmas Special novella which was the second story in the series, after Rachel Survived, to cross over with the Doctor Who universe. It was released as part of A 10,000 Dawns Christmas. Written by James Wylder with the permissions of Lance Parkin, Simon Bucher-Jones, Nate Bumber, Jacob Black, Niki Haringsma, and Stuart Douglas, the novella featured characters and concepts from Faction Paradox, the Virgin New Adventures, the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures, and Short Trips. Summary to be added Characters * Graelyn Scythes * Auteur * F.I.D.O * Archimedes Von Ahnerabe * Artillo Brinzo * Painted warriors * Kinan Jans * Gideon * Hole * Celeste Roth * The Hollow Childe * Lady Aesculapius * Citizen 176 * Alice Macleod * Jhe Aladdin * Jack O'Conner * Sergeant-Instructor Littlejohn * Cá Bảy Màu * Axastyakis * Mullion * Coloth * Marissa * Skinflint * Manuel Salazar * Miranda Dawkins * Taranis * Ambassador Galaxy Violet References * Groups of the 10,000 Dawns include Dawn, the Firmament, and The Knights of Sky. * Dawn are based in Spiral. * Lady Aesculapius has a Quantum Whisk. * F.I.D.O. mentions Sandifer. * Gendar is home to the Gendar. Notes * The Gendar Conspiracy was released after White Canvas as a prequel to the story, giving more detail to Littlejohn's investigation of Gendar and the Vo'lachs' actions prior to the Christmas Needle Agreement. Continuity * Auteur and Gideon originate from PROSE: A Bloody (And Public) Domaine. * Hole, Cá Bảy Màu, Axastyakis, and Mullion originate from PROSE: What Keeps Their Lines Alive. * The painted warriors, Original Mammoths, and Plume Coteries originate from PROSE: Cobweb and Ivory. * Sergeant-Instructor Littlejohn originates from PROSE: The Short Briefing Sergeant's Tale. * Auteur's bookshelf has Dracula (PROSE: A Bloody (And Public) Domaine) and Head of State. (PROSE: Head of State, Rachel Survived) * Auteur and Gideon refer to "the Empire". (PROSE: Interference - Book One, AUDIO: The Eleven Day Empire, et al.) * Auteur's favourite kind of brush is made from the hair of an animal from Vo'lach Prime. (PROSE: Ghost Devices) * Coloth says that he is an Ulk-Ra. (PROSE: War Crimes) * Coloth briefly takes the form of a cactus-person. (PROSE: Cobweb and Ivory, A Farewell to Arms) * The sky is orange as a hint of Auteur's homeplanet. (TV: The Sensorites, et al.) * Graelyn sees Miranda Dawkins by the Berlin Wall. (PROSE: Father Time) * Taranis speaks telepathically. (PROSE: Cobweb and Ivory) * Graelyn and F.I.D.O visit Auteur after his skin is stolen (COMIC: Once Upon a Time-Lord) and help him connect with Faction Paradox. (PROSE: Going Once, Going Twice) * Miranda Dawkins is the Empress of the Needle. (PROSE: Father Time, Sometime Never..., COMIC: Miranda) * Miranda tells several anecdotes about her father. (PROSE: Father Time, The Gallifrey Chronicles) * The negotiation of the Christmas Needle Agreement is attended by representatives of the Quoth (PROSE: The Death of Art) and the Vo'lach. (PROSE: Ghost Devices) External links Category:2018 short stories Category:Stories that crossover with non-DWU series Category:Faction Paradox stories Category:Stories set at Christmas Category:Stories set in New York City Category:Stories set in the 25th century Category:Stories set in the War Category:Stories set in the far future